The Daily Prophet: 423rd Quidditch World Cup
by IronManRidingaNimbus
Summary: A short companion to my 'Hogwarts Tales' series, the Daily Prophet includes snippets of news that don't make it into the main stories, as well as coverage of the 423rd Quidditch World Cup!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy Guys!**

 **Welcome to the Daily Prophet! The Prophet is a small companion read to my 'Hogwarts Tales' Series, providing any small snippets of info that was missed from the main stories, as well as coverage of the 423rd Quidditch World Cup! Please enjoy, and remember, this is not a fully-fledged story of its own. Also, vote in the poll on my profile to have your say on who you think will win the Quidditch World Cup!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **IronMan.**

* * *

 **The Daily Prophet**

 **1st Issue**

 **June 1999**

Subscription price: 1 Knut

 **423rd Quidditch World Cup Announced!**

After the cancellation of the Quidditch World Cup last year due to the lengthy war with You-Know-Who, thousands of Quidditch fans were left distraught at the thought of having to wait 8 years to see the best players in the world - some of whom may have reached retirement long before 2002 – battle it out to see who can be crowned the World Champions. Well, after a nastily exhausting period of deliberation, discussion, and disagreements, the I.Q.A has finally announced that the Quidditch World Cup will take place in July and August of this year! Whilst the tournament is a year late, and organization is slightly rushed, the two-week tournament is set to take place in the French Alps, in the newly constructed _Les Dieux Chaudron (The God's Cauldron)._ Defending Champions Ireland, along with second place Bulgaria, and third placed Japan, automatically qualify for the group stages, and are expected to announce their team selections in the next week. Viktor Krum is expected to return for the Bulgarians, and fans hope to see Krum face off against Japan's young seeker, Rio Hamomoto.

Other teams to watch include the always entertaining Italians, the surging French team - captained by the Chaser that many fans say is the best player in the world, Elise De Laserre – or perhaps this could be the year that the Americans finally break through in international Quidditch. England are expected to qualify for the tournament, as is Gwenog Jones' Welsh side. Scotland have a mountain to climb if they want to reach this year's group stages, having been utterly decimated by Luxemburg in the previous tournament. Bookmakers and pundits alike have placed Bulgaria as strong favourites to go on to win the tournament, with favourable odds on either Ireland, France, or Japan to reach the finals. In a statement to the international press given yesterday evening, French Minister for Magic _Jacques DuPont_ said: _'It is a privilege for France to host such an event. I would like to personally wish all competing nations the best of luck, and express my desire for a tournament of fair-play, respect, and fierce competition._

The Daily Prophet will keep our readers updated on any news concerning the tournament.

 **Tensions Grow as More Wizards Call for the Statute of Secrecy to be Overturned**

Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt came under pressure again from the Wizengamot this week as a small group of radicals referring to themselves as the _Wizards United_ _Liberation Front_ broke into the Ministry of Magic and defaced the Fountain of Magical Brethren, engraving the words _Bring Magic into the light_ at the base of the fountain. Aurors quickly arrested the group, who are awaiting trial for crimes of vandalism and dangerous propaganda, and the statue has been covered whilst curse-breakers attempt to remove the words.

 _WULF,_ as they are commonly known among the Ministry, were formed after the Battle of Hogwarts, which saw the fall of _He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named_. The group claims that Wizards have hidden from the rest of the world for far too long, and should not fear Muggles. They believe that You-Know-Who was simply a misguided genius who had to resort to dark magic in order to be heard above the tyrannical Ministry and its associates in the International Confederation of Wizards. The Wizards United Liberation Front started off small, placing posters in shops and pubs, and handing out leaflets in Diagon Alley. But as their popularity has slowly grown, WULF has become more and more daring, their latest attack on the Ministry showing a complete disregard for the law. The Minister for Magic was not available for comment, but the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Gawain Robards, told the Daily Prophet _'The Ministry is aware of a small group of Witches and Wizards calling themselves the Wizards United Liberation Front. This group is intent on causing trouble and harassing those who do not share their views. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement is investigating the problem, and will deal with it as necessary. We recommend that the public stays clear of this group, and protects their homes accordingly.'_

 **Minerva McGonagall to take Leave of Absence**

Professor Minerva McGonagall, the current Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is set to take a leave of absence at the end of the school year. Her reasons for leaving remain unknown, but its been reported that the Headmistress will take a year, or two at most, away from the school. Professor McGonagall was Deputy Head of the school for the majority of Albus Dumbledore's tenure as Headmaster, taking over the post temporarily after his death, and later succeeding Severus Snape, who abandoned his post (although it was later revealed that Snape had been working against You-Know-Who in secret). Professor McGonagall was a prominent figure in the Battle of Hogwarts, even duelling You-Know-Who himself. She has also been instrumental in rebuilding both the school walls, and its reputation, successfully guiding students through their school year after a very traumatic period of their lives, as well as promoting international magical co-operation through a Quidditch Tournament against the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute of Magic; a tournament in which Hogwarts was victorious.

The Professor's other achievements this year include the extensive modifications to the protective enchantments surrounding Hogwarts, the construction of a newer, safer, Quidditch pitch within Hogwarts, which includes state-of-the-art training facilities. The Stadium will also play host to the newly founded Hogsmeade Horntails, allowing students the opportunity to train alongside their favourite Quidditch stars, and have access to top-level coaching. Outside of the world of sport, Professor McGonagall has modernised and improved the school curriculum, producing some of the best magic the school has seen in years. Hogwarts has also made big strides in becoming a target for foreign exchange students, with five foreign students set to join the school next year, including Quidditch star Gabrielle Delacour, who has signed a two-year contract with the Holyhead Harpies Youth Program. She will swap places with Hannah Kirk, one of Hogwarts' top Transfiguration students, who is incredibly excited to be given the opportunity to study in France.

Whatever Professor McGonagall elects to do with her time off, we at the Daily Prophet would like to wish her all the best for the future, and thank her for her services to the school.

 **Sports News**

Aside from our cover story regarding the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, there has been a lot happening recently in the world of sports! After reading our sports column, please vote in our poll about the Quidditch World Cup!

 **Dent-Head Loses Appeal**

Magnus 'Dent-Head' Macdonald has lost another appeal to the Department of Magical Games and Sports to legalize the ancient sport of Creaothceann. Considered the most dangerous of all broom games, Creaothceann is a game from the Middle Ages in which twelve players take to the air with cauldrons strapped to their heads. At the sound of a horn, a hundred rocks that have been charmed to float high in the air, begin falling to the ground. The winner is the Witch or Wizard who catches the most rocks in their cauldron. The game was made illegal in 1762, but is still played illegally in some areas. This was Macdonald's 65th appeal to legalize the game.

 **Nimbus Fastest During Testing**

It's almost time for the Annual Broom Race, which takes place in Kopparberg, Sweden, with the 437-mile course running through a dragon reserve on the way to the finish in Arjeplog. As such, broomstick manufactures and private race teams from across the world have spent the past week at the race's testing facility in Ställberg to prepare their latest racing brooms for the gruelling race. Whilst it may come as no surprise, the Nimbus Factory Racing Team have produced the fastest times around the 50-mile test-track by quite some margin, beating the second fastest team, _Siberian Arrow Racing,_ by a whopping 12 minutes and 50 seconds. Nimbus's latest model, the 2500, is widely rumoured to be the fastest broom in the world today, and Nimbus certainly seem keen to prove everyone right, with incredibly quick laps, and marathon test sessions, the 2500 was put on full display this week. Although Nimbus have sponsored 7 National Quidditch teams for the upcoming world cup, as well as 5 teams in the British and Irish League for next season, the Annual Broom Race will be the first time that Nimbus have had the chance to really show off the 2500, with only one model having played in a Quidditch tournament, flown in the final of the Cedric Diggory Quidditch Cup.

Notable for their absence opposite the Nimbus team, the winners from last year, Firebolt Racing Team, have yet to make an appearance at the test facility, with rumours circulating that development of a new Firebolt model is not going smoothly at all, amidst many walkouts by the Goblin Metalworkers. If Firebolt do intend to reveal their new model at the Annual Broom Race, they'll need to hurry! Fans are eager for the seemingly inevitable clash between Nimbus and Firebolt, but it would seem they will have to wait until next year. Privateer team _Butterbeer Racing_ ran a modified Firebolt during testing, but only managed to nab third place before pulling out, citing problems with their custom tail that caused the broom to be unstable at 160 mph. If they can refine the design, we could see them provide more of a challenge to Nimbus Racing, and as we've seen in the past, speed is not the only thing that matters at the Broom Race. Only time will tell who can claim this year's title.

 **Potter Merchandise a Huge Seller for Chudley Cannons**

Now some months removed from the shock announcement that Harry Potter, and two other Hogwarts students, are set to play Quidditch for the disappointing Chudley Cannons, fans of the orange gunners have seemingly welcomed the news of fresh talent with open arms, and open wallets. Fans of the Cannons and fans of the Boy-Who-Lived alike, are flocking to the Cannon Bowl to snap up anything that bears the Potter name, including jerseys, hats, scarfs, socks, souvenir cups, posters, and even a set of HP7 underwear for his most devoted female fans. Reports suggest that the Cannons are struggling to keep up with the demand, frequently running out stock in their team store. _Which Broomstick?_ Reported the merchandise is all reasonably priced, and well made. The Cannons have made mega-bucks from Potter merchandise, but reportedly the man himself has taken a significantly small percentage of the profits from any merchandise sold, with almost the entire profit going directly into the Cannons transfer budget. Could this be a sign of change for the Cannons?

 **British Wizards Chess Championship Set to Get Underway**

Starting next week, the British Wizards Chess Championship kicks off, with the opening rounds to be played in the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, before the Grand Final in the Ministry of Magic. Fans are keen to see whether Stephen 'Black Knight' McLaren can be the first ever ten-time British Champion!

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to Sponsor Broom Racing League?**

Reports suggest that, in an effort to promote their _Broom Broom Kit,_ the famed Diagon Alley Joke Shop is set to sponsor a broom racing league in the Forest of Dean. The _Broom Broom Kit,_ banned from all official I.Q.A and I.B.R.A events, claims to 'turbocharge your broomstick' by fitting a small fan underneath the tail of your broom for extra power. So while we may not see any of the major broomstick manufacturers enter a team any time soon, Randolph Spudmore (creator of the Firebolt), has stated that if the _Broom Broom Kit_ was proven to be safe to use, and provides a reasonable performance gain, he would consider providing the new league with a fleet of his new Tinderblast 2 broomsticks to help form a one-design racing league.

 **Delacour, DuPont Sign Sponsorship Deals with Nimbus**

Two of France's young Quidditch stars, one of whom will study at Hogwarts next year whilst captaining the Holyhead Harpies Youth team, have signed full sponsorship deals with the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. Gabrielle Delacour, who was previously gifted a Nimbus 2500 for her performance in the European Youth Cup, joins Nimbus full-time as part of their line-up of Quidditch stars, whilst Juliette DuPont, who recently turned pro, will race the newest version of the Nimbus 2001 in Kopparberg this year, before piloting a 2500 in her games for Quiberon.

 **That's all for this issue! Subscribe to the Daily Prophet and never miss an Issue! Coverage of the 423rd Quidditch World Cup will be provided by our new Sports Correspondent, Lee Jordan, host of The Quidditch Show!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy Guys,  
**

 **Just publishing my second edition of the Daily Prophet. Soon I'm going to start 'coverage' of the 423rd Quidditch World Cup! SO if you haven't already, please vote in the poll!**

 **Thanks,**

 **IronMan.**

 **The Daily Prophet**

 **2nd Issue**

 **June 1999**

Subscription price: 1 Knut

 **Malfoy to Remain as DADA Professor, New Head of Slytherin**

An unpopular move at the beginning of the school year saw Narcissa Malfoy, a witch with previous ties to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, become the Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Whilst the move angered many parents, staff, and even students, the school board cited Professor Malfoy's invaluable insight into the mind of one of the most dangerous wizards of all time, the school of thought being that, with her first-hand experience of powerful Dark Magic, Professor Malfoy would be able to prepare students well to defend themselves against it. Despite many appeals to the school board to reconsider their decision, the board stood by its appointment of the Professor, and their faith seems to have been rewarded. Under the watchful eye of the Ministry, Professor Malfoy has transformed the DADA curriculum, and this years O.W.L and N.E.W.T results are projected to be very high. The board has seen this as reason enough to renew the Professor's contract for a further two years. This would mark the first time in many years that a Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor has stayed with the school past their first year in the job.

Professor Malfoy also takes over the role as Head of Slytherin House from Professor Horace Slughorn, who, whilst remaining as Potions Master for a further two years, has decided to step away from many of his other roles with the school as he eases himself into retirement. The school board has yet to give word on who will take over Professor McGonagall's role as Headmistress, and also Transfiguration Professor.

 **'Dent-Head' Vows to Launch 66th Appeal**

Magnus 'Dent-Head' Macdonald, who last week lost his 65th Appeal to legalize the ancient sport of Creaothceann, the most dangerous sport in the world, has vowed to continue appealing to the Department of Magical Games and Sports to legalize the ancient game until his very last breath. 'Dent-Head', 87, said this to the Daily Prophet; ' _The Ministry canna keep the sport down forever! Support for our cause is only growing stronger with each rejection. If it's the last thing I ever do in the world, I'll see Creaothceann return!'_

The Department of Magical Games and Sports has dismissed Macdonald's appeals as _nonsensical and petulant_ calling the sport of Creaothceann _an outdated and frankly ridiculous attempt to make a competition out of senseless madness which has taken too many lives already._ It would seem then, that 'Dent-Head' is on course to be the first person ever to make one hundred appeals to the Ministry of Magic.

 **Honeydukes to Open Diagon Alley Store**

Honeydukes, the famous Confectionary Shop in Hogsmeade, are set to expand their business by opening a store in the heart of Diagon Alley. Buying up a prime retail spot near Ollivanders Wand Shop and a short walk to the highly popular Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the new shop is set to open just in time to greet the rush of shoppers buying books and supplies before the start of the next school year. The shop, whilst smaller than the main branch in Hogsmeade, will sell all of Honeydukes most popular sweets, cakes, and beverages including fizzing whizzbees, fudge flies, and liquorice wands.

 **Sports News**

Below is our pick of the sports news this week! Our poll regarding the Quidditch World Cup is still up, with Ireland and France taking an early lead.

 **Firebolt Withdraws from Annual Broom Race**

In a move that disappointed thousands of fans worldwide, the Firebolt Racing Team has withdrawn its entry from the Annual Broom Race in Kopparberg, Sweden. Citing high costs, and the delayed development of their new broom, Randolph Spudmore made the decision to pull the plug on the factory team in order to invest more heavily in the rumoured Firebolt 2. Whilst many fans of the brand are dismayed that the team won't be returning to Sweden to defend their title, others see it as a refusal from Firebolt to accept a clear defeat from the Nimbus Factory Racing Team, and their Nimbus 2500 broom, which hit speeds in excess of 170mph on the final day of testing. Whilst Firebolt's reasoning may have fans speculating, the brand insists that they intend to return for the race in the year 2000. Randolph Spudmore was not available for comment, but the Daily Prophet managed to ask Devlin Whitehorn, founder of Nimbus, a couple of questions before his departure to Sweden. When asked what he thought of Firebolt's withdrawal, he had this to say; _'We were disappointed to hear that Firebolt wouldn't be competing in this year's race. We always expect a high level of competition from them, and the team were a little dismayed not to have them in the pit box next door. We hope that it is only a year sabbatical, and we're very excited to have them back for next years race.'_

When asked whom he thought would be Nimbus's closest rival in this year's race, Mr Whitehorn answered very candidly; _'We go to the race each year with the mentality that nobody can beat us! But, as we've seen before, we aren't always as invincible as we think, and anything can happen in Sweden. We expect Butterbeer Racing to be very quick on their Firebolts, if they can sort out the issue with their tail, and we were very impressed with the Siberian Arrow team who were very quick in testing. I think those two teams are who we'll be keeping an eye on, but you can't ever count out the likes of Cleansweep and Comet either. We're looking forward to the challenge.'_ Both Randolph Spudmore and Devlin Whitehorn will be in Sweden to watch the Annual Broom Race, and have agreed to give an exclusive interview together for our magazine _Which Broomstick?_

 **Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Secure Permission for Unofficial Racing League**

With a challenge from creator of the Firebolt and Tinderblast 2, Randolph Spudmore, to prove the effectiveness of their 'Broom Broom Kit', the famous Diagon Alley joke shop were quick to respond. Collaborating with _Broomstix,_ a budget broom store located a few doors down on Diagon Alley, Weasley's fitted their 'Broom Broom Kit' – a turbocharging tail fan and aerodynamic nose cone – to a Cleansweep Seven and took it along to the Firebolt Factory on the outskirts of Manchester. Sources report that the modified broom competed in a short-course race against the Tinderblast 2, a Firebolt, and a Cleansweep Twelve, narrowly beating the Tinderblast 2, and almost matching pace with the much newer Cleansweep Twelve. George Weasley, owner of the Diagon Alley joke shop has stated that the 'Broom Broom Kit' is the _perfect product for Witches and Wizards looking for a little extra performance without having to buy the latest and greatest racing broom on the market._

The Department of Magical Games and Sports has granted Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to run a local racing league using their 'Broom Broom Kit', outside of the sanctioned leagues of the International Broom Racing Association. The I.B.R.A have stated on record that they would not officially recognise such a league, whilst the I.Q.A has also banned the kit from any official Quidditch Tournaments. With the potential backing of Randolph Spudmore, who had previously stated he would provide Weasley's with a fleet of Tinderblast 2's, a new broom racing league seems imminent.

 **Gryffindor and Slytherin to Battle for Hogwarts Quidditch Cup**

A rivalry almost as old as Quidditch itself, Gryffindor vs Slytherin, comes to a head once again at Hogwarts as the two old foes battle it out for the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. With Gryffindor Captain Ginny Weasley, and Seeker Harry Potter both banned from playing in the final, along with Slytherin Beater Regina Corsica, and young Keeper Marcus Hendricks, for taking part in an illegal broom race around the castle grounds (reportedly won by Potter), both teams have been in a rush to call upon their reserve players. Potter, set to play for the Chudley Cannons after graduating, will be hoping that his team can produce the goods with him cheering from the bench as he looks to take home a fourth Quidditch Cup with Gryffindor.

 **Ilvermorny Challenge Beauxbatons Academy to Best of 3 Tournament**

In a strange but interesting move that caught the attention of the magical community, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, based in North America, laid out a challenge to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for next term. The proposed challenge sees Ilvermorny travel to France to compete against Beauxbatons in a game of Quidditch, before the French School make the trip to Canada to play a game of Clutchcudgel – a strange sport, where players fly through a set of hoops laid out in a figure of eight, before trying to score in one of three hoops – before the two schools settle the score with a race through the Rocky Mountains. No word yet on how Beauxbatons plan to respond to the challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Daily Prophet**

 **3rd Issue**

 **July 1999**

Subscription Price: 1 Knut

 **Quidditch World Cup Qualifiers Get Underway!**

Quidditch fans rejoiced as the qualifying rounds for the Quidditch World Cup got underway last night. A conservative England squad edged out China by 90 points, winning their short match 170 – 80. Whilst praise was laid at the feet of England Seeker, William Taylor, of Puddlemere United, many fans are still in doubt about the teams' goal-scoring ability. Now they are qualified for the Round of 16, fans will be hoping that England discovers the lethal edge that they seem to be missing. Wales secured the second spot for the Home Nations in the Round of 16, their game with South Africa running much longer than their English counterparts, however the result left no doubt about Wales's ability, with Gwenog Jones's side crushing the South Africans 320 – 150.

In today's other games, Mexico toppled Nigeria in a close match which ended 300 – 250. The United States of America eased past Germany with a final score of 410 – 190. The US Captain, Jerome Wilson, had this to say after the game; _'Today was a great day for us. We are out here trying to prove that the United States is just as good at Quidditch as the European and Asian teams. We're out here to win the World Cup, not just to make up the numbers, and this was our first step to victory!'_ A bold statement from the Captain, but experts suggest that the US may have a team capable of making it far into the tournament this year. In the final game of the day, Argentina won a close race for the Snitch against their close rivals Brazil, knocking them out of the tournament early, with the game ending 200 – 180.

With defending champions Ireland already guaranteed a place in the Round of 16, hopes for all four Home Nations making it to the Round of 16 rest on a woeful Scotland squad, who rest their hopes on inexperienced Keeper Meghan McCormack to hold back a dominant Italy in tomorrow's opening match. Whilst no expert or bookmaker seems to be giving Scotland any chance of beating Italy and advancing further in the tournament, Scotland fans, as ever, remain unapologetically optimistic. Despite being crushed by Luxembourg in the last tournament, Scotland manager Catriona McCormack, mother of Meghan McCormack, remains adamant that her team will reach the Round of 16.

 **Upcoming Matches**

Scotland vs Italy – 9am at Bodmin Moor Millennium Stadium

France vs Australia – 11am at Les Dieux Chaudron

Transylvania vs Spain – 1pm at Stadionul din România

New Zealand vs India – 6pm at New Delhi Stadium

* * *

 **Heyy guys!**

 **Thanks for reading this short edition of the Daily Prophet! From this point on, I am going to start 'reporting' on the matches that take place during the 423rd Quidditch World Cup! As each team is knocked out of the tournament, I will remove them from the poll. SO make sure to get behind your favorite teams!**

 **If anyone is feeling kind and would like to give a review, could you answer me a couple of questions?**

 **1) How much detail would you like on each match? (I am going to do a chapter for each match from the Quarter Finals onwards).**

 **2) Do you think Scotland can beat Italy?**

 **3) Who would you like to win the Quidditch World Cup?**

 **Thanks very much for reading!**

 **Iron Man.**


	4. Chapter 4 Italy Knocked Out!

**The Daily Prophet**

 **4th Issue**

 **July 1999**

Subscription Price: 1 Knut

 **Scotland Stun Italy! Advance to QWC**

In the first big shock of the Quidditch World Cup, Scotland squeezed past Italy in a very close game, which saw the fledgling side managed by the famous Catriona McCormack beat the Italians 510 – 470. The Italians looked dominant from the off, with Giovanuizzi scoring 7 goals before Scotland were able to put their first points on the board through an Angus MacLeod goal in the 34th minute. With this first breakthrough, things seemed to start falling into place for Scotland, with goals being battered in from both teams. Scotland's shock win came through young Seeker, Skye Laidlaw, who rocketed her Firebolt Hurricane to victory in the 77th minute of the game, ensuring that all four of Britain's Home Nations will participate in the Quidditch World Cup's Round of 16.

Perhaps the biggest highlight of the match, was not the game itself, but the fans around the stadium. Scotland's fan base has always been famous for their never-ending optimism, and their creative fan chants. Aside from frequently singing their national anthem, _Flower of Scotland,_ and ridiculing Italian manager Toni Piozzi for his _unique_ hairstyle, Scotland fans came up with another new chant after Angus MacLeod's goal. With renewed spirit, Scotland fans could be heard for almost mile, chanting; ' _Deep fry your pizza's! We're gonna deep fry your pizzas!'_ A nod to the nation's love of fried food. Whilst sprits were high, and fans were jubilant throughout the game, things seemed to have gotten out of hand at the after party, with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement carrying out 157 arrests, including that of Magnus 'Dent-Head' Macdonald, for drunk and disorderly behaviour, and 1 arrest for the 'improper use of a Ministry Owl'. How the Ministry intends to punish the witch or wizard accused of said improper use of one of its owls, or how one uses an owl improperly, remains unclear.

 **Round of 16 Qualifiers Conclude**

In the final matches of this year's World Cup Qualifiers, fans were treated to some excellent display's of Quidditch from the best player from around the world. Host nation France obliterated Australia at _Les Dieux Chaudron_ , beating the team from down under by a massive 710 – 240. Elisé De Laserre seems to have firmly jumped ahead of Phillip Troy in the race to be crowned this years _Best Player in the World,_ scoring 50 goals against Australia, the most ever scored in a qualifying round.

Spain pulled off a stunning victory against Transylvania, beating the winners of the first ever World Cup by 540 – 470. The match was fierce, with over 40 fouls being committed, but in the 97th minute, Spanish Seeker Enrique Albarran plucked the Snitch out of the air to send Spain to the World Cup.

New Zealand had a comparatively easy time against India, beating their New Delhi neighbours by 320 – 40, and thus becoming the last team to qualify for the Round of 16. With the Qualifiers done, the draws can begin to see which teams will face off in the World Cup finals. The 16 teams who have qualified are as follows:

· Argentina

· Bulgaria

· Canada

· England

· Fiji

· France

· Ireland

· Jamaica

· Japan

· Mexico

· New Zealand

· Norway

· Scotland

· Spain

· United States of America

· Wales

The Daily Prophet will keep fans updated on the World Cup Round of 16 Draws as they happen.

* * *

 **Heyy Guys! We are getting close to the final of the Quidditch World Cup!**

 **If you guys are looking forward to reading through some of the games, leave me a comment or two on who you think will win, and what games you'd like to see! Remember, there is still the poll on my profile for you to vote in, and you an also come and chat to me on the Hogwarts Tales forum!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **IronMan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Daily Prophet**

 **5th Issue**

 **July 1999**

Subscription Price: 1 Knut

 **Blockbuster Matches Set for Quidditch World Cup!**

With this years qualifying round over, 16 teams now head to _Les Dieux Chaudron,_ inside the base of Mont Blanc, France, for the final rounds of the 423rd Quidditch World Cup. For new Quidditch fans, the tournament works as follows; the remaining 16 teams are split into two blocks of 8. These teams are drawn against each other, and then the teams play in a knockout tournament. The winners of Blocks A and B then go on to play in the final of the Quidditch World Cup.

Yesterday evening, the French Minister for Magic, Jacques DuPont, reached inside a magical hat, and pulled out the names of each team, matching them with an opponent. This produced some blockbuster matches for the opening rounds, none more so than Scotland vs England. The Scottish team, whom many thought would not qualify for the tournament, head out to France next week to face the _Auld Enemy._ A win here would see them progress to the Quarter Finals, and score their first win over England in nearly a century.

Wales also face an incredibly tough challenge, facing off against Viktor Krum's Bulgaria. Gwenog Jones, the Welsh Captain, remains fiercely confident, as ever, stating that ' _We'll see how well Bulgaria can really play after I've knocked a Bludger against Krum's skull!'_ A bold statement, but one that Welsh fans steadfastly believe.

The full match card for the round of 16, is listed below;

 **Block A**

France vs Mexico

New Zealand vs Jamaica

Scotland vs England

Norway vs Ireland

 **Block B**

Japan vs Fiji

Argentina vs Spain

USA vs Canada

Wales vs Bulgaria

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Heyy guys,**

 **I'm starting to write the matches, so I'm hoping to update more frequently.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **IronMan.**


	6. Chapter 6 Scotland vs England

**The Daily Prophet**

 **6th Issue**

 **July 1999**

Subscription Price: 1 Knut

 **Scotland Victorious Once More!**

With a result that shocked witches and wizards the world over, Scotland are heading to the Quarter Finals of the Quidditch World Cup for the first time in over 200 years! It was a match that even the most die-hard Scotland supporters would have struggled to predict would result in a victory; Scotland had not beaten England in over 100 years, and despite their shock victory over Italy, Scotland seemed to be the weakest team in the World Cup. But those perceptions were rapidly changed last night as Scotland walked off the pitch having beaten the _Auld Enemy_ by a resounding 500 points to 390.

England made a good start through a goal from Clay Barker only seconds into the match, and followed up with another three in quick succession, before Isla Flett scored Scotland's first goal, drawing this chant from the _Tartan Army_ that left the young Chaser red in the face:

 ** _Oh, we all love Isla Flett!_**

 ** _We all love Isla Flett!_**

 ** _Once she's done thrashing England,_**

 ** _I'll take her off to bed!_**

England maintained their momentum for another forty minutes or so, with Clay Barker and Adam Whyte taking the lions share of the goals. In the forty-fifth minute, the Snitch was briefly spotted, and both Seeker's rushed high into the air, nearing the top of Mont Blanc, but a foul on Isla Flett by Clay Barker – met with a shower of boos from the Scotland fans – ultimately led to a penalty, and the chase was brought to a halt. Before the penalty, which was scored by Isla Flett, the Scotland fans once again came up with another amusing chant, declaring their love for the popular Scottish Muggle Soda, Irn Bru, as an advertisement for Butterbeer flashed across the large billboard at the end of the stadium;

 ** _We don't like your Butterbeer!_**

 ** _And we hate Pumpkin Juice!_**

 ** _We're the Tartan Army!_**

 ** _And we drink Irn Bru!_**

As the game continued, Scotland seemed to find their rhythm and the tides began to turn, with a barrage of goals from Isla Flett and Angus MacLeod, and some stellar work from young Keeper Meghan McCormack to keep England at bay. After a Clay Barker penalty was punched wide by McCormack, leaving Scotland trailing by only forty points, Beater Eddie Dalgleish swooped in with some heroics of his own, knocking the England Seeker off his broom, leaving Skye Laidlaw to pluck the Snitch easily out of the air, giving Scotland a comfortable win over their oldest rivals.

Spirits were high after the match, owing to Scotland's first victory over England in over a hundred years, and fans stayed in the stands to celebrate for almost an hour before French Officials were finally able to usher them out of _Les Dieux Chaudron_. Whether or not they progress past the Quarter Finals or not, the Scotland team will be heralded as heroes by their fans for years to come. The entire team was cheered all the way into the locker room, with the _Tartan Army_ pausing to serenade Isla Flett with a loud rendition of the _Weird Sisters_ hit, _Magic Works._

Of course, not all was well after todays matches (with France also flattening Mexico 710 – 150, much to the delight of the home crowd, and the ever-popular Japan progressing to the Quarter finals with an easy win over Fiji) as many arrests were made during the night's celebrations, with the Département de la Justice Magique reporting the arrest of two-hundred and forty-four witches and wizards for various drunk and disorderly offences, including, strangely, a man whom reportedly charmed another wizards tent, causing it to tap dance in front of the England National Team's camp.

 **The full match results from today are as follows:**

 **Scotland |** 500 – 390 **| England**

 **France |** 710 – 150 **| Mexico**

 **Fiji |** 60 – 650 **| Japan**

 **USA |** 390 – 260 **| Canada**

 **Upcoming Matches**

 **New Zealand vs Jamaica**

 **Norway vs Ireland**

 **Spain vs Argentina**

 **Bulgaria vs Wales**

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Heyy Guys,  
**

 **Thanks for reading this newest edition of the Daily Prophet! I'm going to update shortly with the second round of matches! If you guys would be so kind as to leave a review, I would like to ask you one question; should I do a brief report of the World Cup Final, or would you like me to write a full account of the match, like in the Goblet of Fire?**

 **As always, please vote in the updated poll!**

 **Thanks again,**

 **IronManRidingaNimbus.**


	7. Chapter 7 Wales Fall to Bulgaria

**The Daily Prophet**

* * *

 **7th Issue**

 **August 1999**

Subscription Price: 1 Knut

* * *

 **Wales Fall to Bulgaria, Ireland Break Record**

The hearts of the Welsh fans were broken last night as Viktor Krum and his Bulgarian side weathered the storm of the Welsh defence and pushed forward into the Quarter-Finals of the Quidditch World Cup. Wales made what most pundits would describe as a _very_ _Welsh start to the game,_ opting to fire heavy-hitting Bludgers at the Bulgarians from the off, and scored their first goal in around forty seconds after knocking the Bulgarian Keeper through one of his own hoops, and bullying Bulgaria's trio of Chasers out of the way. After five more goals from Wales, Clara Ivanova pulled one back for the Bulgarian team, and soon both sides were trading goals, insults, broken bones, penalties, fouls, and Ivanova even managed to find herself the victim of a punch in the mouth from the famously ill-tempered Welsh Captain, Gwenog Jones. With the score now 120-90 in Wales's favour, Bulgaria were rewarded with a penalty, scored by Alexei Levski, which was met with a chorus of boos from the Welsh fans. After an attempted Wronski Feint by the Bulgarians, Gwenog Jones made good on her promise to the Welsh fans by hitting Viktor Krum with the fastest Bludger of the tournament, giving him the fifth broken nose of his career.

Despite Wales's best efforts, a broken and battered Bulgarian side were eventually victorious after Viktor Krum easily won the race for the Snitch to end the game 450 – 370. Wales, embroiled with passion, caused a near riot on the pitch after the Bulgarian Captain, Clara Ivanova refused to shake Gwenog Jones's hand after the match, promptly earning her a second punch in the mouth. While Wales now head back to Cardiff with their tails between their legs, Bulgaria head into the semi-finals to face Spain, having survived their hardest-fought match since the 1994 final against Ireland.

Ireland, by contrast, enjoyed much better success than their Welsh counterparts, breaking the current record for fastest win during a World Cup match. Playing against possible dark-horse contenders Norway, Irish fans were hoping for a display of excellence, and they certainly got one, though not in the fashion they might have expected. In a short four-and-a-half seconds, a resurgent Aiden Lynch caught the Snitch to send Ireland through to face Scotland in the Quarter Finals without ever having to score a goal.

Spain were also successful over the weekend, beating their South American rivals Argentina by 600 – 580, whilst New Zealand battled past Jamaica to win by 400 – 360.

Next week's Quarter-Finals are as follows:

 **Scotland vs Ireland**

 **Bulgaria vs Spain**

 **Japan vs USA**

 **France vs New Zealand**

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Thanks for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I'm going to post two Quarter Finals per chapter next, and then each of the semi-finals, and the final will get a play-by-play report! I hope you guys are looking forward to the finals of the 423rd Quidditch World Cup! I've refreshed the poll once more, so go and vote for your winners!**

 **Thanks,**

 **IronManRidingaNimbus.**


End file.
